


Spank 04

by MRhyukjae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 绳缚！！！





	Spank 04

**Author's Note:**

> 绳缚！！！

李东海这下是彻底把二十多年没黏过人的那股子黏糊劲儿全都给李赫宰了，成天牛皮糖一样巴不得自己是李赫宰身上的某块零部件。奈何SM学院处于城市最郊区，他回市区一趟都要一个小时，李赫宰工作忙也不能天天来学校找他。这就导致了李赫宰开完会一打开kkt李东海一个人叨叨了99+。

[我记得你之前发给我的课表这会儿你应该在上钢琴课。]

[把手机收起来，再不好好练琴，这周末吊起来打！]

对面先发了点点点过了一会儿才回了个知道了，李赫宰隔着文字都能看到小朋友软乎乎的委屈巴巴的表情。处理了一份桌上的方案突然想起来李东海之前一直念叨着想吃日料，想着今天晚上自己也没有什么安排拿起手机问李东海要不要去。

李东海秒回。[去！！我四点下课你来接我！！]

[你怎么还在玩手机？皮拍子20下先给你记着。]

[啊啊啊哥哥我错了！我在弹的只是听到手机声音才回的嘛！]

[钓鱼执法是不可取的！！]

[我可没钓你，你自己蹦我网里的。我在你们学校西门等你。]

[现在，滚去弹琴。]

李东海黏糊得紧李赫宰也总是有意逗他，一个星期下来来来回回竟然给他累计了一百八十下皮拍子。周五晚上李赫宰来接他的时候，他抱着小书包坐在台阶上哭丧着脸望天。

“哥哥你回去吧，我现在不想看到你的脸。”

李赫宰眉毛一挑“怎么准备再加二十凑个整？”

“一百八十下啊，不是十八下！你打完我的屁股就要跟我说再见了。”

揪了两把虎毛拎着小孩的后领子把人拎上车坐好。也不管他在旁边扒着窗户一个劲儿唉声叹气。

“为了你这一百八十下我可是紧赶慢赶把工作赶完了，整个周末都空给你让你能挨舒服点呢，你可以选择一天挨六十正好三天挨完。”

“能商量一下换个工具吗？”

“你想要藤条？”

“不不不，巴掌行吗？”

“不行，手疼。”

“那我屁股还疼呢！”小老虎抓狂，把自己的头发揉得一团乱，死死盯着李赫宰的脑袋想上手抓他又怕他又给自己记着了。

“说好的犯一次错二十下，哪一次是我乱加的？还不是你自己作出来的。”

“我错了哥哥，你饶了我吧！”他硬的软的都用上了，生生挤出两滴眼泪来，李赫宰就是不为所动，开着车眼皮子都没往他这边抬一下。他泄了气隔着裤子摸摸自己的小屁股“辛苦你了，你坚持一下让哥哥不要生我气了。”

李赫宰载着他去城西吃日料，李赫宰不爱吃生的东西，李东海却对三文鱼刺身情有独钟。蘸一点酱油一口塞进嘴里，两颊鼓鼓的捧着嘴巴嚼，眼睛都眯起来了。李赫宰点了面陪他吃，等人吃得差不多又哄着给喂了汤才结账牵着人到酒店。

李东海有点不高兴，扑在床上把脸埋在枕头里，只留给李赫宰一个气呼呼的后脑勺。

“哥哥，为什么要来酒店，就不能回家吗？”他肖想李赫宰家很久了，奈何平时要回学校住，周末也只是等李赫宰加班才会去他家坐在沙发上打游戏，那铁架子床也只有偶尔被李赫宰哄着睡午觉的时候才有机会上去躺躺。他们胡天海地全在酒店里，让他觉得两人就像炮友一样，裤子一提就可以翻脸不认人的那种。

“家里没东西，我可是专门挑了这家酒店。”

“不都是酒店，有区别吗？”

“你看那儿。”一个装修留下来的铁环，像把手一样连在天花板上。“还记得我说过什么吗？”

小朋友从枕头里钻出来一脸茫然地瞅着他看。李赫宰从包里掏出手机翻了翻聊天记录递到他面前。李东海一看一张小脸皱成了一团，一眼看过去映入眼帘四个大字：吊起来打！

吊起来！！！

“乖，别怕。哥哥今天带你玩绳缚，我好久没绑过人了，在家练了好几天呢。”

扒了皮把人抱进浴室里洗刷干净，小孩被吓到了不肯配合，在浴缸里一个劲儿扑水，左扭右扭东躲西藏不让李赫宰碰他。李赫宰忍无可忍把喷头丢给他出了浴室。李东海支着脑袋往外瞅怕他回来打人。等李赫宰再回来的时候李东海正在给自己洗头发，坐在浴缸里有些艰难地拿着喷头冲。李东海觉得他放了个什么东西在水里蹭着他的肚子，痒痒的。脸上全是洗发露的泡沫也睁不开眼去看。等李赫宰接过喷头给他冲洗干净又拿帕子擦了脸，低头一看，面前漂着一串小孩子洗澡时的玩的塑料小黄鸭，一只接着一只绕在他的胸前。

“.....”

“哥哥你好有童心哦，居然随身带小鸭子。”

“咳，还不是因为你每次洗澡都不老实。别干扰我洗头发，脑袋转过去，玩你的鸭子。”李赫宰两只手搓着他一头软发，李东海喜欢留头发，这会儿又长长了不少，头发丝儿绞在手指上，给他按摩头皮。

“哥哥你这句话说得有歧义啊。”

“闭嘴，不然加二十下。”

谢天谢地，世界和平了。

洗完澡出来又黏着李赫宰要亲要抱要哄的腻了好一会儿。眼见着李赫宰哄着哄着眼神儿开始飘忽，不怕死地在他嘴巴上重重地嘬了一口，蹬掉拖鞋把浴衣豪放一扔，在床上躺成一条等着下锅的咸鱼。

李赫宰从包里掏出两捆黑色尼龙绳，一把拉住往后缩的李东海纤细的脚踝，把他往自己这边托。被抓住一只脚的人在力道下转了个圈，背靠着扯到李赫宰身边。

亲了亲他薄而软的耳朵“海海听话，不怕啊！”

李赫宰先站在椅子上将绳子穿过天花板上的铁环，绕了几圈形成四股垂到地板上。另一捆绳从脚腕向上缠紧了李东海的双腿，又分成两股从他的胯间穿过，绕开晃荡的性器在身后缠成一股陷在臀缝里，像是穿上了一条黑色丁字裤。把他死抠着床单的两手扭到身后，形成一个抱臂的姿势。

“海海，你的手腕不要像胸前抱臂那样，错开一点不然会伤到的。”

“我不会嘛。”他做了几次都不对，干脆负气不动了，趴在床上一副随便就这样了伤就伤吧的无赖样子。

李赫宰只好一根一根掰着他的手指头给他纠正姿势，让手腕处于一个放松的状态，即使绳子捆得紧也有一个活动的空间不至于完全捆死了出现血液流通不畅的危险，他挣扎的时候也不会磨破手腕的嫩肉。

整个人都被绳子捆紧了，无论手脚都紧贴在身体上，李赫宰把他翻过来，附身上前亲吻他胸口的果实，另一只手捏上他从绳间探出头来的可爱性器。两颗红樱被咬得水光潋滟，乳晕上还留下了一个小牙印。他的身体已经完全兴奋了，性器滴滴答答淌着前液，身后穴口被粗糙的绳子摩擦，他稍微一挣绳子就在身后越磨越紧。李赫宰扯住他腰间捆着的绳子把他拉起来，连着胯间的绳子狠狠剐蹭了一下柔软会阴，李东海唇间吐出一串呻吟。他就像个包裹一样被提到椅子上。

李赫宰把悬吊在房间中央的绳子两股从李东海腰上绳子中穿过，另外两股从大腿上穿过去。李东海双手被反绑就用牙死死咬住李赫宰的衣角，嘴里呜呜咽咽勉强能听出在喊不要，涎水将李赫宰衣角弄湿了一片。

李赫宰揪出自己的衣服后退几步欣赏自己的作品，李东海白嫩的身躯上黑色绳索缠了一圈又一圈，留着牙印的樱花，一看就软嫩多汁的水蜜桃，光溜溜的小棍子自从上次失去了它的绒衣就一直裸露在腿间，光滑白嫩的样子不仅李赫宰喜欢李东海也不差。他全身被缚动弹不得只有一张小嘴还在叽哩哇啦乱叫，一边求饶一边耍赖撒娇。李赫宰被他吵得不行，在包里翻了半天掏出来一个小东西。李东海以为他要拿口塞，结果却是一个奶嘴，塞到嘴里让他嘬着。

李赫宰抱着他的腿把他从椅子上抬起来，用脚把椅子踹到一边去，等绳子保持了平衡才松开他。这下没了支撑点李东海整个人面朝下悬在空中。他越是挣扎得厉害绳子越难保持平衡，带着他不停地晃荡还打着转。嘴里的奶嘴太小了，他必须全力嘬紧才不至于掉出来，只能呜呜咽咽像刚出生的小动物一样呜叫。

“乖乖，别怕，哥哥不会让你受伤的。”李赫宰摸着他的脑袋安抚他，他只要一靠近李东海就拼了命的往他身上蹭，他让李东海脑袋倚在肩头帮助他找平衡，另一只手顺着绳子抚摸他的腰身肥臀。狠狠扒开臀丘连穴眼都打开，让臀缝间的粗绳陷得更深，摩擦他敏感褶皱。

他转身去拿皮拍子，李东海一离开他立马呜叫出声，像只离开了母亲的幼猫，着急失落中还掺了委屈的哭腔。皮革的一角从肩胛骨沿着后背下滑，李东海虽然瘦但肌肉线条好看，脊柱微微凹下去形成一条浅浅的沟壑，腰腹部即使被绳子紧缚也没有露出过多的脂肪赘肉皮拍子划过的轻柔触感让李东海战栗不已，奈何只是微小的动作绳子也会将它无限放大变为难控的大幅摇晃。

“啪！”

一下子打在他臀丘与大腿相接的嫩肉上，李赫宰没使力，麻麻痒痒的痛感和绳子摇摆的恐惧还是让李东海立马盈上一包眼泪，仿若晶莹剔透的琉璃。他不安地扭动大幅挣扎，即使李赫宰抱住他摸着他的脑袋安抚也不顶用，含着奶嘴像哭闹的婴儿，呜咽惊叫。唾液顺着嘴角滴到地上，李赫宰伸手把奶嘴给他取下来，小孩儿委屈一下子涌上喉头，小脑袋抵在李赫宰的肩头处，只要能碰到李赫宰，即使只有一点点的接触也能减少他的恐慌。

“哥哥，呜，我害怕，你放我下来好不好？！”

“乖，宝宝乖，不哭了。”

李赫宰把椅子挪回来让他先有个支撑的点，再跟着系结的顺序把绳结给解开，刚获得自由李东海一下子瘫软在椅子上。李赫宰把他面对面抱起来，像父亲哄自己的宝贝幼子一样，一手拖着他的臀一手轻拍他的后背哄他，李东海两腿软绵绵地搭在他腰两侧，双手还紧紧环着李赫宰的脖颈，脑袋埋在李赫宰肩侧，湿了他整个颈窝。失重感让他害怕，手脚被缚让他对任何事情感到无力无措，紧缠在李赫宰身上像落水者抱住最后一块浮木。

李赫宰把他放回床上，绳子在他身上留下了束缚的痕迹，特别是承重的大腿和大臂上，一条条红痕像盘起缠在身上的蟒蛇。李赫宰手指沿着他精致颈侧滑向粉红乳尖，两指捏住微微揉搓乳尖就冒出了头，在李赫宰手里变硬变红。李东海正挺着胸脯哼哼唧唧享受这难得的愉悦便被突如其来的刺痛打断，睁开因为舒服而半眯上的眼，刚刚还被温柔对待的乳头被夹上了金属乳夹，黑色的胶皮头把红润小尖夹变了形，李赫宰没有把夹子调太紧，刺痛混着麻痒更是让乳头的敏感上升了一个度，李东海的哼唧都变了调子。

“自己说说这个星期做错了那些事。”李赫宰把他拎起来让他在床上跪坐好，两手规规矩矩放在膝盖上。

“呜，不该上课的时候玩手机。不该熬夜。不该不好好吃午饭。编，编曲作业也没认真做。还有，不该因为打游戏不接哥哥电话。哥哥，我错了。”

“那该不该罚？”

“该。”

“转过去趴好，你不躲我们赶快罚完把夹子取下来，不然罚多久夹多久。”

许是考虑到刚刚吊缚他表现好有心奖励他，李赫宰收了力道，能让他痛但和以往相比轻了不少。六十下打完李东海屁股只是泛了浅红，粉酡酡的像两颗刚成熟的桃儿，很是好看。

对小孩子来说挨完罚就意味着过去的错误一笔勾销，哥哥又成为温柔如水的男朋友，又能包容他翻天覆地闹腾了。李东海麻溜儿爬起来，等李赫宰把乳夹取下来，挺着两颗变形的小樱桃扭着腰撒娇。

“变形了！！要亲亲！！”

李赫宰食指抠了抠夹变了形红肿的乳粒，凑上去含住舌头绕着乳晕打转，不时拨弄一下挺立的红点。两边都温柔细致的舔吻过，直到红樱恢复原状被滋润得晶晶亮亮。

“满意了？”

这小孩在他面前一向不知羞，疼了舒服了从不避讳。难受了就呜呜咽咽求饶，舒服了咿咿呀呀婉转得跟只小黄鹂鸟一样。这下两颗小点被李赫宰嘬着吮吸，粗糙舌苔擦着敏感乳晕，舌尖灵活上下挑逗可爱奶尖，像要把他的魂儿都吸走了。李赫宰一松开揽着后腰的手，他就在床上软成一团泥，一只手还勉勉强强揪住李赫宰浴袍系带扯，扯开了浴袍愣是晾了人家好一会儿才蓄起力气爬起来。俯下身子握了李赫宰已经硬挺的性器含进嘴里，黑色的卷曲毛发戳着他的脸蛋，让性器在嘴里抽插了几下又吐出来舔，舌头绕着柱身的血管舔舐，时不时吸一口气将流出的口水咽下，水声水色一淫靡。

李赫宰这人说来奇怪，表面看一副正派样子，却离经叛道混迹字母圈，但又偏偏封建保守死守着底线说什么也不肯做到最后一步。他总觉得不留一丝距离的紧贴是灵与肉的结合，若非足够信任，若非足够深爱，绝不触碰留给自己的最后一份净土。

李东海这小孩也许是思想前卫，也许是他就是认定了李赫宰不撒手，两人平时跟普通小情侣似的吃饭约会看电影，他明里暗里勾引过李赫宰几次了。有一次李赫宰陪他去游乐场疯了一天，晚上李赫宰躺在铁架子床上玩手机等他洗完澡，结果等来了一个带着猫咪耳朵穿着情趣内裤的白生生娃娃。李东海觉得自己把毕生脸皮都丢进太平洋了结果李赫宰只说了一句没开暖气小心着凉，就把他扔上床拿厚厚的羽绒被给他裹了个严严实实，让他的小内裤猫尾巴彻底没了用。李赫宰起身准备去浴室，李东海主动勾引人觉得反正脸已经丢光了干脆一不做二不休，抱着被子假哭，哥哥你要是真不行，别害羞咱们哪天抽时间去医院检查检查，肯定能治好的！李赫宰气到冒烟捏了他的手腕让他感受感受行还是不行，小屁孩一摸到滚烫鼓包，从被子里钻出来眨巴着大眼睛一脸希冀地把他看着，李赫宰捏了捏他随着动作晃荡的小宝贝，只说自己没准备好。李东海勾引也勾过了，激将也激过了，他就一句没准备好给他堵的哑口无言。明明他才是被上的那个，怎么上人的那个架子还端上了。软磨硬泡这么久才松了他的精关，虽然还没发展到负距离接触但好歹是摸到手含到嘴了不是。

李东海口活虽烂但胜在虚心认真，何况反正李赫宰也没经历过技术好的，两个人凑活着也能爽到。等他终于射在李东海嘴里，李东海也不含糊吧唧吧唧嘴吞了，捧了水杯漱了漱口就黏糊着要李赫宰亲亲抱抱举高高。

李赫宰比他年纪大了不少，虽然管他管得严但也关心无微不至，连金希澈都吐槽爹都没他这么细心，只要他不作死不一天手贱嘴贱去撩拨人家，通常情况下李赫宰对他有求必应，撒娇耍赖总会得到宠爱的亲吻。

李赫宰一把把他捞起来，像抱幼儿一样一手托着他的屁股一手环着他的腰，抱着他往浴室走。

“哥哥，过两天就是你生日了诶！”

“希澈哥说要聚一聚，我下班来接你。”

“他怎么这么没眼力见儿呀！一年就一个生日，二人世界都不留给我！！”李东海急得喷火，恨不得把他亲哥当骨头嚼了，平时天天笑话他没眼力见儿，他这么能耐怎么还掺和人家小两口过生日呢！

“小傻子。”

李赫宰投了帕子给他擦身体，手臂大腿上的娇嫩皮肤被绳子磨破了皮留下一圈又一圈红印子。李赫宰有些心疼地低下头亲吻他的腿根“这下得老老实实穿外套了。”

“哥哥你太坏了！你故意的！”

“说了多少次天还冷还冷不准穿短袖就是不听话，这下看你还敢不敢穿着短袖就往外跑。”

李东海又腻着他闹了一会儿，两个人连体婴儿似的粘糊了老半天，李东海被浴室里腾腾热气熏的受不了，捧着李赫宰脸一路从嘴巴亲到胸口，恋恋不舍地在他脖子上啃了一大口，这才哒哒跑出去收拾东西。

把地上散成一团的绳子拎起来一圈一圈缠成捆，在中间打上一个绳结。把两捆绳收好准备放进李赫宰提来的纸袋里，纸袋底躺着一把巨大的黑色胶皮剪刀。他正纳着闷儿，李赫宰擦着头发晃出来。

“哥哥，你带这么大一把剪刀干嘛呀？你不是有什么特殊癖好吧！”

“瞎想什么呢。你要是挣扎得太厉害，为了防止你受伤就只能赶紧把绳子剪断。”

李东海知道一捆好的绳子还需要耐心的煮和磨，绳子的纫度软度光滑度都很重要。李赫宰拿来的绳子泛着一股浓浓的精油香味，明明是崭新的绳和皮肤接触时却能感受到光滑细致，可见李赫宰在上面花了不少心思。扔了剪刀凑在李赫宰颈间拱来拱去。

“小傻子你又干嘛！”

毛毛虫不理他继续拱，毛茸茸的小脑袋搔得他下巴发痒。偏头在毛毛虫的脑袋顶上留下一个轻柔的吻。

“笨蛋，你在我掌心里啊。”


End file.
